The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus, a control method, and an execution apparatus.
In recent years, various countermeasures have been taken in order to solve the problem of global warming. As one of the countermeasures, many activities are conducted to reduce emissions of carbon dioxide in the atmosphere, which causes global warming It is said that the atmospheric emissions of carbon dioxide are mainly caused by the burning of fossil fuels at the time of electric power generation. Thus, as one of the activities for reducing carbon dioxide emissions in the atmosphere, techniques on new electric power generation are being developed in place of the electric power generation based on the burning of fossil fuels.
Examples of new electric power generation include electric power generation using renewable energy, etc., such as solar energy, wind energy, and the like. Among techniques for generating electricity using renewable energy, relatively small-scale techniques are being employed in ordinary households, for example. In a system employing electric power generation using renewable energy, electric power that has not been used instantly out of electric power obtained by the electric power generation is stored in a rechargeable battery. And when electric power becomes necessary, the electric power stored in the rechargeable battery is used by priority. Using such a mechanism, it is possible for a user to reduce a purchase amount of electricity from an electric power company.
A related-art technique has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-256084, for example.